Naruto! Frashbacku Kai!
by 13yo
Summary: Short poems about the characters and cast. R&R please! rated T to be safe. We can't have mind warpage... yet...
1. Run, foxy loxy!

Ohayo, My name is Naruto,

And I am only 5,

And pretty soon, if I don't run,

I won't be left alive.

All the villagers here hate me,

To this day, I don't know why,

I didn't do anything wrong,

But they still chase me so I try.

I don't know why they do it,

They just don't seem to care,

Maybe if I find Iruka-sensei,

They won't hurt me, they wouldn't dare!

Uh-oh, no more time!

I'm about to die!

If only I had wings,

Away I could fly!

Ohayo, My name is Naruto,

And I am only 5,

And guess what? I didn't make it,

I wasn't left alive.

**A/N: Hey, so how was that for a poem? If I get enough reviews for this poem, I'll write one for another character. Write down in your reviews who ****you**** want it to be!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. The Avenger's Renga

**GOMEN-NASAI EVERYBODY!! I forgot to add the disclaimer. Disclaimerification: I only own the poems! That I wrote myself!**

Blood everywhere,

Dripping, dripping, Drip, drip, drip,

Why, Aniki, Why?

Brother, where are you?

Why have you done this? Huh? Huh?

Gomen, is that it?

Was this my fault? Ja?

What do you mean 'cause I could'?

No, leave me alone!

This haiku incomprehensible; was deleted.

Can't think anymore…

Am I dead yet? Well, am I?

No I'm not dead yet…

Must get vendetta…

Aniki, You will pay, Hai?

The weasel will die.

**Hey y'all! In case you didn't get it… this poem is Sasuke's. The first one was Naruto's.**


	3. Lament of the cherry trees

Oh, If only you returned my feelings,

You're so filled with Hate,

Why can't you see that?

Why don't you see me, filled with love, for you?

Why did you go?

What did I do wrong?

Was it something I said?

Or was it just me?

I can't leave.

My own roots won't let me.

If I could I would leave this place,

If I could I would have gone with you.

I'm right here.

I'm still waiting for you.

I'll always wait for you.

Only you. Always you.

I'm waiting for my angel to come home.

The Youngest Sakura tree, Blessed by the great Ko-No-Hana, waiting for her vengeful angel to come back.

**Hey, I only got two reviews! Well, better than none, or, even worse, a FLAME! **

**(everybody screams)**

**Hey, I just found the secret word of the day!**

**Please review! If you think I messed something up, or have a suggestion, PLEASE TELL ME THROUGH THE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Weasle man

You call out. Smaller. Weaker.

"Today is the day you die!"

I'd like to see you try…

Oh that's new…

Hn, you still aren't fast enough to use it…

I've already broken your little arm in two…

Come little brother, lets go play…

Mabey this time you'll lose your mind…

For 72 hours you'll stay…

Time to go,

I tired right now…

We'll play some more later.

**Well if that didn't creep you out just a little, WHAT THE BLEEP IS WRONG WITH YOU? Horray! At least **SharinganWarriorTribute **reviewed for me! Oh, hey, go read some of my other stuff. It's not as good or bad as this…**


	5. Thoughts of a scorpion

_They say humans have their limits _

_But what of a puppet?_

_How would it be to just pass out _

_And not even dream of it? _

_How would it be to hide behind _

_A face made out of wood?_

_How would it be to touch someone _

_And have no way to feel __good_

_How would it be to stay young _

_And never, ever age?_

_How would it be to have limitless life _

_And be safe from your own pain and rage?_

_But how would it feel to be lonely _

_And know you will never be loved?_

_How would it feel to love someone _

_And know it's just not good enough?_

_How would it be to watch everyone pass_

_And be left here all alone?_

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm just destined to be a puppet _

_Unfeeling, like a stone._

**WOOT! Sasori's poem is kinda, Introspeculative. Oh teh noes! I forgot the disclamer! Actually, y'all know that I OWN NOTHING!! NOTHING!!**


	6. Loveless

You lazy ass! Why do you like Her and not me?

_Can't you see I'm in love with you?_

Am I really so troublesome?

Why do you think I'm ugly, art-face?

_I'm trying so hard not to believe you…_

Am I really so awful?

Sakura can have you!

_You scare me so much… Besides, I can't wait for you forever…_

Go away fat ass!

_I don't want to be stuck with you…_

I don't like you like that!

But I don't want to end up alone…

_All who like me I don't, and I don't want to settle…_

Maybe I should, train harder…


	7. No, I don't

Yes I know what they say about me.

I can hear, and I'm not blind.

I mean if the fact that I've never even gotten looked at by a girl wasn't a clear indication,

The insults were.

No, the spandex doesn't cut off my circulation, I just like wearing it, Ok?

Yes I do like my hair cut.

No, I don't put a bowl on my head to cut it.

Yes my eyebrows and eyes are real.

No, I wasn't in some deformative accident…

I was just born that way.

No, doing That would be so wrong on so many levels,

I just don't go there.

Yes I do know what's expected of me.

Yes, I know what they think I can't do.

And No, I don't care.

So, don't pity this fool.

**ZOMG! I am sososo sorry! I got in some trouble and was banned from my computer. Also Sharingan, is right that last poem is an InoShikaCho poem. Oh yeahs, I OWN NOTHING! PUT THOSE PORT-A-LAWERS AWAY! Jeez, y'all know if I owned Naruto, it would be much crazier than even we think it would be. More like Bobobo. Yes I do watch that show. Oh, hey, Vote time! Do you want the next one to be about gaara or kankuro? Vote now! Dattebayo! By the power of gray-skull! (WTF?) Laters.**


	8. I wanted to live

Hey y'all, I don't own anything. Kishimoto-sama does.

Father...Tobi brought a gun to school

He told the Akatsuki, that it was cool

And when he pulled the trigger back

It shot with a great crack

Father I was a good girl

I did what I was told

I went to school, I got straight A's, and I even got the gold,

But Father when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye

I'm sorry Father I had to go, but Father please don't cry

When Tobi shot the gun he hit me and another

And all because he got the gun from his older brother

Father please tell Ni-san that I love him very much

And please tell Naruto, my boyfriend, that it wasn't just a crush

And tell my little sister that she is the only one now

And tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her now

And tell my wonderful friends that they were always the best

Father I'm not the first, and I'm no better than the rest

Father tell my teachers that I won't show up for class

And never to forget this and please don't let this pass

Father why'd it have to be me no one deserves this

Father warn the others, Father I left without a kiss

And Father tell the medic-nin I know they really did try

I think I even saw Tsunade trying not to cry

Father I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chest

But Father please remember I'm in heaven with the rest

Father I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crack

Father listen to me if you would

I wanted to go to college

I wanted to try things that were new

I guess I'm not going with Ni-san

On that trip to the new zoo

I wanted to get married

I wanted to have a kid

I wanted to be an actress

Father I wanted to live

But Father I must go now

The time is getting late

Father tell my Naruto

I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date

I love you Father I always have

I know you know that it's true

Father all I wanted to say is "Father, I love you"

**So, I know what I said last time, but this one was calling to me!**

**Invisible cyber-cookies to the person that guesses this person.**


	9. This hurts

Slice Slice

Slice Slice

Slice

There has to be a better way of doing this

Slice

Slice

Slice

I hope I don't bleed to death

Slice

Slice

Snap

Pick Pick Pick

My arms are scabbing again.

Slice

Slice

Slice

This really hurts.

Slice

Slice

Slice

I should stop.

Slice

Slice

I can't stop.

Slice

Slice

Rip Tug Tug. My bandage ripped.

Slice

Slice

Slice

Sunrise. Time to face the world.

**I'm not dead!**


	10. pretty women

Ah, what pretty colors

Ah, so many pretty colors to choose from.

Even if I cared, which I don't, they'd still be pretty.

Each and every one, a rare jewel.

Each one has a different style and form.

So many shapes and sizes.

And each one is different.

I've been doing this for years and I've never seen the exact same shape twice.

They're exquisite works of art.

Sho' nuff, Un.

Jashin-sama is a total genius.

They're mythical.

They're magical.

They're beautiful.

I could never get tired of them.

Sometimes you have to wait for the best ones.

Sometimes you can't find the best ones.

Sometimes you don't want the best ones any more.

And they can change in an instant.

It's hard to believe that they're real.

Tobi is a good boy!! Tobi says that they're H-O-T, spells smokin'!

**Who are they talking about? WOMEN. I know that I hasn't been that long;(1 day or 10 months? The time just flies.) Since I updated, but to my 1 fan out there,(thank you box fan!yes, a real box fanseriously, it gets hot in Texas!) thank you for the support. Really. I mean it this time. Oh and thanks to SharinganWarriorTribute for reviewing every chapter. And dude, chap. 9 is gaara in an AU setting.** I**t might take a while for me to update. My interweb connection totally sucks. Sorrys. XP. Yah. REVIEW!! CHIBI-USAGI-HIME! READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

_**Do I have to?**_

**If you don't I'll get Yachiru-san to.**

_**Fine. 13yo owns nothing. Except her two stories. **_

**I'll be filthy rich eventually!**

_**How do you know who I am?**_

**I watch waaaay to much TV on the interweb.**

_**(sigh.) Its true.**_


	11. Who we fight for

In my world life is quiet.

In my world life is still.

I heard whispers of my mother and father hating each other.

I heard that they hated me.

I heard that she hated me.

My house is silent, my walls are bare, without smudge.

I hear nothing.

I see everything.

But then again, who am I to judge?

In my world life is perilous.

In my world life is bleak.

I made my father disappear.

It was called an accident, but it's not an accident if you plan it.

My house is dead, my walls are scarred, and slowly made weak.

I hear them creak.

I see my shadow sneak.

I aim to help her. I think I will.

In my world life is noisy.

In my world parents shout.

Punches fly like knives through air.

I learn to duck and dodge.

I learn to punch back.

My house bears the scars of many battles.

I hear them shriek.

I learn to hide.

I pray to grow up and get out of that house.

I fight to protect my father.

I fight to protect my mother.

I fight to protect myself.


End file.
